Back to Titanic
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: The titans are Transported back in time due to Raven's powers. Can they manage to survive the great Titanic? BBRae, RobStar
1. Movie night gone bad

Chapter one: **'Movie night gone bad'**

"Friends!" Yelled the unmistakable voice of Starfire bursting through the tower's doors, shopping bags in hand. "I have returned from the mall of shopping and purchased a movie which I believe you will be-."

"New record! In your face Cy!" Yelled Beast Boy leaping up from the couch and doing a small victory dance in front of the half man half machine.

"No way!" Exclaimed Cyborg his mouth dropping. "You little grass stain, you cheated!"

"Nope, it was purely skill," Beast Boy bragged.

Starfire sighed and walked further into the main room, "I believe the movie is-."

"Could you please turn that pointless game off…it's giving me a headache just listening to it and I can't concentrate on my book," Stated Raven monotonously.

"No way Ravy," Said Beast Boy sitting back down on the couch. "I'm on a roll now…there's no way I'm stopping."

"And there's no way you're going to win the next game," Stated Cyborg pressing the start button.

"Um…excuse me for interrupting friends but I-."

"I could always stop the game myself," Declared Raven.

Beast Boy laughed sarcastically and Cyborg chimed in a small laugh too, "And how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven sighed and snapped her book shut, "Easy, I blow the gamestation up."

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to her looking horrified, "You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't?" Asked Raven giving an evil looking smirk.

"Friends?" Attempted Starfire again.

"Don't even think about it Raven…you blow up the gamestation I'll…I'll um…never mind," Squeaked Beast Boy watching as the dark girl's eyes began to glow a bright white color and the gamestation becoming enclosed with a black aura.

"Man…she's gonna kill it," Squeaked Cyborg. "Get her to stop!"

"How!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"I don't know…think of something!" Cyborg yelled back.

"DUDE! RAVEN! DON'T-."

"That's not going to get her to stop you need to-."

Beast Boy quickly leapt up from the couch and pounced onto the dark girl disrupting her concentration. Cyborg watched intently as the gamestation's newfound aura disappeared and it began falling to the ground. Taking action Cyborg quickly leapt off the couch and dove after it, catching it in his arms just before it was about to hit the ground.

"Beast Boy…" Came a low growl from the opposite side of the room. "Get off…NOW!" Yelled Raven.

But before the changeling could move she quickly surrounded him in a black aura and catapulted him across the room, next to Cyborg, who was still clutching onto the gamestation.

"Is it okay?" Asked Beast Boy looking at his friend.

Cyborg looked down at the object in his arms, "Yeah I think so."

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

Starfire groaned and stepped closer to them, "Friends may I please suggest that we watch a-."

"Yeah in a minute Star just let me beat the green bean's score," Said Cyborg setting the gamestation back down and picking up the controller.

"Yeah right…like you can-."

Suddenly, before anyone had time to thinks a green light flashed through the room and zapped the gamestation making it reduce to a pile of dust.

All eyes turned to Starfire looking confused and shocked. "You killed it!" Yelled Beast Boy looking amazed.

Starfire smiled innocently, "Yes, I am sorry about the gaming station…but I-."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED IT!" Yelled Beast Boy staring at the television astonished.

It was at this time Robin ran into the main room looking frantic, "Titans, what's the trouble?" He asked looking at each of them confused.

"She killed the gamestation!" Complained Beast Boy pointing at Starfire.

"You're obsessed with that thing," Stated Raven opening her book back up.

"Um, Star? What did happen?" Asked Robin.

Starfire laughed a bit nervously, "I may have killed the gamestation…but friends I have purchased a movie from the mall of shopping and wish to share it with you!" She exclaimed happily changing the subject completely.

Robin looked at her more confused then ever, "Uh…what movie is it?" He asked fearing it may contain some sort of unnatural topic.

Starfire smiled brightly and flew over to the bags sprawled across the floor and pulled out a movie, holding it up for all of them to see, "I believe it is called _the Titanic._"

Raven blinked looking up from her book, "Great." She said sarcastically.

"Star, are you sure you want to watch _that _movie?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire blinked dumbfounded, "There is something wrong with this movie?" She asked confused.

"Uh…" Came a simultaneous response from the guys.

Starfire shrugged and popped the movie in anyway, picking up the remote and sitting down on the couch. Robin sighed and took a seat beside her, sending a glare to Beast Boy and Cyborg that clearly stated they'd better sit down and watch the movie or they were going to die.

They obeyed and took a seat next to Robin letting out small annoyed-like sighs.

"If I'm being forced to watch it so are you," Mumbled Robin to Cyborg and Beast Boy, just low enough so Starfire couldn't hear him. Robin glanced back over at her as she studied the remote, as if puzzled by something. Robin quickly leaned towards her and pressed play. Starfire smiled brightly at him and then turned her focus to the movie.

----------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes into the movie the boys were already looking quite bored, Starfire was watching the movie intently as if her eyes were glued to the screen, and Raven was looking vaguely interested. It's not like the dark girl didn't know what was going to happen at the end, she read tons of books and she'd come upon books about the _Titanic_ before…all ending the same. Ship goes down, some survive, and some don't. None the less she was actually feeling absorbed in this movie as of right now. That was until Best Boy came up with a brilliant idea to keep himself occupied when he got bored with the movie.

The green boy on the opposite end of the couch as the dark girl looked around curiously, trying to find something to hold his attention for the next two hours. Then he had a brilliant idea. While everyone else was watching the movie he quickly transformed himself into a rat and scurried off and over to the opposite end of the couch next to Raven, who took no notice of this action at all.

Then in a split second he transformed himself back into his human form and exclaimed happily, "Hiya Ravy!"

Raven let out a loud squeak so unnatural from her normal exterior. She turned towards the green boy and glared menacingly at him, "Beast Boy…" She hissed her eyes beginning to glow a bright white color.

"Heh…my-."

Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence the aura surrounded the room and the titans were transported from the room into a vortex landing them in a totally different type of world.

…**Wow I'm baaaack! I haven't updated a story in ages…okay so maybe it was only a year. But still. **

**Sorry to all the people who have been wanting me to update…I don't have that much time on my hands anymore. But I'm gonna keep trying! **

**Promise! **

**Review and make me happy please. **

**-Meg **


	2. 3D

_**Previous Chapter: **_

"_Heh…my-."_

_Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence the aura surrounded the room and the titans were transported from the room into a vortex landing them in a totally different type of world._

Chapter two: **3D?**

"Owww…man Raven that landing hurt. I didn't think you would be that mad about-DUDE! You guys look…normal!" Exclaimed Beast Boy opening his eyes and looking at the other two male titans in awe.

"Speak for yourself man," Said Cyborg blinking at his friend dumbfounded. "I can't call you green bean anymore."

Beast Boy looked down at himself noticing that his skin's color had changed from its normal green color to a more tan color, "Whoa…" He Whispered. Looking around he noticed that they were in some type of hotel room, it was a bit small with about four bunks a small mirror hanging on the wall between the wall of the two bunk beds. He stood up rather shakily and walked slowly over to the mirror in order to see just how different he looked.

"Dude…I'm like…normal," Said Beast Boy looking at the mirror in awe. There was not an inch of green on his body. His skin was tan, his eyes were blue, and his hair had turned a blondish color.

"Which means…" Began Cyborg Inspecting himself. "That I'm human…BOOYAH!"

Robin, suddenly becoming aware of his friend's changes quickly put a hand to his face, "No mask," He mumbled. "Cyborg, when were sunglasses invented?" He asked.

"How do you expect me to know something like that?" Asked Cyborg raising a confused eyebrow at the boy wonder.

Robin groaned and made his way over to the mirror, "The hair needs to go…" He mumbled glaring at the slicked back style it was fixed in and quickly styled his hair to the way it normally was fixed.

"So…not like it really matters or anything but…where are we?" Asked Beast Boy.

"And where are Starfire and Raven at?" Asked Cyborg.

"No idea…about any of it," Said Robin. "But the sooner we find them the sooner we get to go home."

"I'm guessing you're going to want to split up to find them?" Asked Beast Boy sighing.

"I wasn't planning too…but that's a good idea," Said Robin. " When either of you find Star or Raven report back here. Got it?" He asked heading towards the door.

"Got it," Said Beast Boy and Cyborg monotonously.

They watched as Robin quickly left the room and ran down the hallway. There was no doubt that he was worried about Starfire, of course he wouldn't admit that, but to his friends it was obvious.

"How long do you think it'll take him to find her?" Asked Beast Boy.

"This being Robin…I'd give it a little less then an hour," Stated Cyborg laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Friend Raven…I fear we are not in the comforts of out home anymore," Said Starfire glancing around the room nervously.

"Really, couldn't have guessed," Said Raven sarcastically.

"Friend Raven…this is…bad, correct?" Asked Starfire.

Raven sighed and glanced around the room, "I don't know…kind of depends of where we're at." Stated Raven her gaze finally resting on herself. "Uh…Starfire, why am I wearing a dress?" She asked sounding a bit irritated.

Her question was unanswered as the Tameranian skipped over to a nearby window letting out a soft eeping sound as she gazed on the vision before her, "Friend Raven! I believe we are stranded in the ocean!"

Raven groaned and walked over to her friend glaring at the floor, or more likely the dress she was wearing. "We're on a ship of some sort," Stated Raven.

"OH!" Exclaimed Starfire happily. "This is marvelous! I have always wanted to go on a voyage of the sea!"

" A cruise?" Questioned Raven.

"Yes, I believe that would be the right term…but-," Began Starfire looking around confused. "Where are our other friends?"

"Probably around here somewhere," Said Raven. "When we got transported we must have gotten split up," Stated Raven pulling at the dress and trying to make it feel a little more comfortable, of course she was unsuccessful.

"Please, we must find our friends before we-."

"Starfire…Why is my…what happened to my…my hair's black," Stated Raven trying to keep her voice at its normal monotone and failing miserably. She paused in front of the mirror and blinked stupidly at her refection.

Starfire smiled brightly at the dark girl, "It looks rather good…I did not think you would mind if your hair was-."

"I look…normal," Stated Raven. "Starfire, I think we're human."

Starfire gasped and quickly looked in the mirror at her own refection. She was, for the most part, the same. Her vibrant green eyes had become a bit duller and her features had become a bit more human-like but other then that she looked the same, "Friend Raven…how are we to find our friends if they look nothing like themselves?"

Raven seemed to freeze at the thought of this, "I-I don't know, we'd better start looking now though," She said heading towards the door.

Starfire nodded and attempted to run after her, through she failed miserably on account of her shoe's heals tripping her every few feet as she ran after her friend, "Friend Raven the people here are very strange…yes?" Whispered Starfire, watching in awe as a group of women wearing fancy hats and elaborate looking dresses passed them.

Raven winced hoping that the ladies that had passed them didn't hear her friend's comment, "I suggest you don't insult the people here, Starfire, we may need to be nice to them in order to find a way home."

"I did not mean to be insulting…I merely was saying they dress very strangely," Said Starfire.

Raven nodded, watching some the other passengers walk along the hallway chatting about pointless subjects, "You're right…it's like we were transported into some old-fashioned movie or something."

Starfire nodded and stumbled over her own two feet again, "Yes, and I am already missing our old clothes."

"Speak for yourself," Mumbled Raven. "When I see Beast Boy I'm going to kill him for making me lose control of my powers."

"You wish to kill friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire looking a bit horrified.

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's an expression Starfire," She answered pushing open the door that led to, what Raven figured to be, the deck of the ship.

Starfire gasped and quickly dashed out onto the deck watching everything around her in amazement, "Friend Raven, is this not a most wondrous sight!" She exclaimed giggling happily.

"Yep," Said Raven dully looking around in search of any one of their friends they might be able to recognize. "How are we ever going to find Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Robin on this thing? It's so big…I don't think-."

"One of the biggest ships around miss," Came a voice from beside Raven.

She glared slightly at the person next to her, clearly she did not want to be interrupted by anyone at the time being, "I'm aware of that," She said keeping a small glare on the man next to her.

"Also said to be quite unsinkable too," He added, almost as if he was talking to himself.

Raven rolled her eyes at his statement, "There's no such thing as an unsinkable ship."

"I'd be surprised miss, the creator of the ship says she's an unsinkable one," The rich man said smiling down at the dark girl.

Raven rolled her eyes, "And you sir actually believed him?" Asked Raven as if he was the stupidest man alive.

"Why, yes, the _Titanic_ is-."

"What did you just say?" Asked Raven her eyes going wide, if she had her powers now she knew she'd have probably blown up something around them.

"I said that the _Titanic_-."

"We're-we're on the _Titanic_?" Asked Raven her expression looking horrified.

The man seemed to look confused by her frightened composure, "Why of course…are you feeling okay miss?"

"Wha…um yes, I'll be fine," Said Raven shaking her head. "I…uh have to go," She said quickly walking over to Starfire who was leaning over the side of the deck.

"Friend Raven you must see the-."

"Not now Starfire," Snapped Raven, "We need to find the others and find a way back…now."

"There is…something wrong?" Asked Starfire looking at the dark girl confused.

Raven sighed, "We're on the _Titanic,_" She said, her face paling as she said this.

Starfire gasped, "Oh!" Exclaimed Starfire, "But…why is this so horrible?"

Raven groaned, "Starfire, have you ever seen the movie before?

Starfire shook her head, "No…but I do believe that it was based on a true story, yes?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Yes," Said Raven sounding a bit irritated with her friend. "And do you know what happens at the end of this story?"

Starfire shook her head looking a bit fearful of her friend's answer.

"The boat sinks, out of over two-thousand people only a little over seven hundred make it back alive," Raven stated monotonously.

Starfire gasped and looked around horrified, "Please, there is no way to stop the sinking?"

"How could we stop it Starfire?" Asked Raven rolling her eyes. "I suppose we could walk up to the captain and say _'excuse me sir I would just like to let you know that your ship's going to sink in less then five days unless you watch out for those icebergs out there.' _A lot of good that would do. No one would believe us anyway," Said Raven sighing.

"But friend Raven…there must be some way that-."

"We can't mess with history Starfire, that would turn out badly in the end," Said Raven heading across the deck.

"But…how do we get back?" Asked Starfire following her friend.

"Keep looking for the guys? Hope that we can somehow transport back without powers?" Suggested Raven.

"And…if we cannot?" Asked Starfire fearfully.

"Then we go down with the ship in five days," Stated Raven. "Now, let's keep looking for the guys."

**Hmmm…welll what do you all think so far? **

**I'm trying to keep them all in character as best as I can…I just don't know how well I'm doing right now…heh. **

**Review pleaseeeee!**

**-Meg **


	3. Realization hits

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_And…if we cannot?" Asked Starfire fearfully. _

"_Then we go down with the ship in five days," Stated Raven. "Now, let's keep looking for the guys."_

Chapter Three: **Realization hits**

"You know…I could get used to this," Beast Boy stated leaning on the rail of the ship and smirking at his friend.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, I don't see why Robin would want to leave this place so soon. I mean it's nice here and we haven't had a vacation in the longest time."

Beast Boy nodded, "Besides…the whole no more animal senses thing is kinda a perk!"

Cyborg chuckled a bit, "Yeah, and I'm not really missing the robotic part of me right now either."

"When we see Raven we'll really need to thank her for taking our power's away," Stated Beast Boy, laughing a little and turning around to gaze out towards the ocean.

"If we find Raven you mean," Said Cyborg, "I don't see how we're going to find anyone on this huge ship."

Beast Boy shook his head, "You're forgetting that Robin's out looking for Star…any money she's with Raven. He find's Starfire, he find's Raven too, see it all works out!" Chirped Beast Boy happily.

"So, that mean's we don't really have to be splitting up to look for the girls right?" Asked Cyborg.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, "Just…don't tell Robin that we didn't help look for them."

"Man, why would I do something stupid like that. If Robin finds out we didn't look for them he'll go on leader-attack mode," Said Cyborg, rolling his eyes.

"I hate that mode," Stated Beast Boy.

"Same here," Said Cyborg. "So…what do ya say BB? You think they have an all you can eat buffet here?" Asked Cyborg laughing. "Or maybe…B? You okay you're kinda spacing out." Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at his friend and turned to where his gaze was being held. Up on the first class deck a dark haired girl was leaning over the edge of the railing looking around, almost as if she was looking for someone. Cyborg looked from the girl, back to his friend, "Yo…B, snap out of it man," He said chuckling.

"Can't man…I think I'm in love," Beast Boy said sounding slightly dazed.

This caused Cyborg to go into a fit of hysterics, "Riiiight," He said wiping a tear from his eye. "Why don't you go talk to her? After all we're technically on vacation, go live a little!"

Beast Boy's attention seemed to instantly snap back to Cyborg, "And…say what?" He asked, "Sides, she looks kinda freaked out about something…she might not want to be interrupted."

"You know you may have lost your powers, but you're still a chicken," Coaxed Cyborg smiling slyly at his friend.

Beast Boy sent his friend a glare, "You don't think I would seriously go talk to her?"

"I don't see you attempting to anytime soon," Said Cyborg folding his arms across his chest.

"You're on," Said Beast Boy, "You'll see Cy…the ladies can't resist me, even without the pointy ears!" He yelled beginning to walk away.

"I'll believe it when I see it man!" Yelled Cyborg.

"I'll show that know-it-all…prove that I can win the ladies over…he'll see," Mumbled Beast Boy walking across the deck in search of a way up. Eventually he came across a gate and quickly opened it, stepping up onto the next deck, keeping his eyes peeled so he could still keep his target in sight. "Alright, when you get to her, be cool, be calm be-."

"Excuse me sir," Came a voice from in back of him.

"Huh?" Asked Beast Boy turning to face a man that was clearly part of the ship's staff, "Dude, is there a problem?"

The man quirked an eyebrow at Beast Boy, "Yes, sir, you're not allowed on this deck."

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, looking very confused, "Why not?"

"It's reserved for second class only," Stated the man.

"Dude! That's so not fair," Said Beast Boy, "Anyway, I was just trying to get up there to talk to someone and-."

"I'm sorry sir, but that deck is reserved for first class only."

Beast Boy sighed, growing rather impatient, "Look, I'm not gonna be up there that long I was just-."

"Sir, you'll have to leave now," Said the man grabbing Beast Boy's arm and pushing him towards the gate.

"Alright! Alright!" Yelled Beast Boy sounding rather annoyed, "I'll go…I don't need you to escort me outta here."

The man gave Beast Boy one last shove before letting him go and standing there with his arms crossed watching to make sure he left.

Beast Boy glared at him, opening the gate and beginning to head down the stairs. Then, in the blink of an eye he darted back up the stairs and gripped a hold of the railing leading to the first class deck.

"Hey! Hey!" Yelled the staff member of the ship coming towards him again.

The now blonde teen quickly climbed up the rail and jumped onto the first class deck, giving the man on the deck below him a half smile before running across the deck in search of the mystery girl.

"She shouldn't be that hard to find…" Mused Beast Boy looking around the deck, trying to trace some sign leading to the girl he was looking for. He searched for about fifteen minutes looking on almost every inch of the first class deck, and dodging from staff members as well. And just when he was about to give up…he found her.

She was still looking out the side of one of the railings, as if looking for someone. Although, she didn't seem to look as frantic anymore. Beast Boy leaned against the side of the boat watching the girl for a few moments before sighing and moving towards her looking determined to win the girl over. As he neared her he could vaguely overhear the conversation she was having with her friend.

"-We must find them! If we do not find them there is no-."

"Calm down…we have four days at the most," Said the dark haired girl to her friend, "We'll find them."

It was at this time that Beast Boy decided to introduce himself, "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for someone…maybe, you're looking for me? Because I've been looking for you all my life," He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The girl's friend giggled at his attempt to impress her friend, the actual girl on the other hand looked like she was going to kill, "Sorry, but we're actually looking for our friends and I don't think you could be of…"

Beast Boy froze startled by something he had just noticed by this girl in particular. Her eyes were a deep purple color, no other person's eyes were that color…no one except…

"Raven!" He yelled just as the girl was about to walk away.

The girl froze, startled at first, and then turned around to face the boy that had just attempted to hit on her, "What did you just call me?" She asked.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side, "Sorry, I was uh…I thought you were someone else I guess."

"No, what name did you just call me?" Asked the girl turning to face him.

"Uh, Raven?" Said Beast Boy a bit confused.

"How'd you know my…who are you?" She asked, squinting at him, as if she was trying to figure out who he really was.

"Friend Raven…you know this boy, yes?" Asked the girl's friend looking from Beast Boy back to Raven.

"Star…fire?" Beast Boy questioned slowly, "Dude! I found you guys! Wait till Robin hears about this…and here me and Cy thought he would be the one to find Star first! I can't believe-."

"Beast Boy," Snapped Raven, sending him a glare that could surely kill.

Beast Boy froze looking at her confused, "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"The annoying personality gave it away," Stated Raven rolling her eyes.

"That and the fact you did name everyone of our friends except yourself," Added Starfire.

"Good point," Said Beast Boy, "Anyway I-."

"There you are!" Yelled a furious-sounding voice.

All three teens turned to see a very angry looking man charging towards them.

"Uh oh…" Said Beast Boy.

"You!" He yelled pointing at Beast Boy looking furious, "You do not belong on this part of the ship and I for one am not going to-."

Raven cleared her throat loudly, making the man stop talking and look over to her, "Excuse me sir, but we were just in the middle of a conversation. Well, that was until my friend was so rudely interrupted by you," Snapped Raven.

"Oh, miss, I was not aware that-."

"Of course not," Said Raven rolling her eyes, "Well, you can go now…or would you rather I complain to higher management?"

Beast Boy smirked watching the man's face pale and walk away mumbling something under his breath, "Anyway, Robin wanted us all to gather in our room. But I say we wait a few minutes…or hours. I mean how often do we get to go on vacation!"

Raven blinked stupidly at the boy before her, "Beast Boy…you do know where we are don't you?"

"Duh! We're on a cruise! A really old-fashioned cruise…and our powers are gone… but still it's-."

"We're on the _Titanic _you idiot!" Yelled Raven loudly, making both Starfire and Beast Boy flinch.

Beast Boy paused momentarily before answering, "Oh! You mean as in the movie?" He asked.

"No, I mean as in the ship that went down in 1912! That because of you making me lose control of my powers somehow got us transported too!" Raven yelled balling her fists at the tan boy.

"Ooooh! That ship," Said Beast Boy looking thoughtful. "So…wait…we're going to die!"

"Unless you can think of a way to get out of here in less then five days…yes," Stated Raven simply.

"That's real comforting, Raven," Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

Starfire laughed nervously, "So…friend Beast Boy…where are our other friends?" She asked.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the alien girl, "I'll lead you to Robin…follow me," He said pointing towards the gate and walking away.

**Another chapter downnn! **

**Reviews make me happy! **

**-Meg**


	4. Meditation Technique

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Starfire laughed nervously, "So…friend Beast Boy…where are our other friends?" She asked. _

_Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the alien girl, "I'll lead you to Robin…follow me," He said pointing towards the gate and walking away. _

Chapter four: '**Meditation Technique'**

"It's not that funny Cy," said Beast Boy in a dead monotone.

"What are you talking about B! Of course it's that funny!" Yelled Cyborg as he tried to control his laughter it was too bad he was failing miserably.

"How is it that funny?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"How could I not find it funny that the girl you were so amazed with was…was Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Cyborg, if you don't shut up, I swear if we make it out of here alive I'll kill you," snapped Raven from behind the two boys.

Cyborg's face paled and his laughter abruptly stopped. "You know, that sounds like a good enough reason for me!" Stated Cyborg flinging open the door leading to their room. Inside there were four bunk beds with small dressers attached to the bottom of each bed. There was also a small desk that protruded out from the wall. Other than that there was not much to see. " It's kinda cramped…but it'll do I guess."

"Please, why were you placed in the cramped quarters?" Asked Starfire looking quizzically at Cyborg.

"At least you got something worse then we did out of this," Said Raven glaring at Beast Boy, who was too busy looking through the drawers in the room to notice her comment.

"Yeah, and it's so devastating that our room is smaller then yours," Said Cyborg sarcastically. "Come on Rae, guys really don't care about that kind of stuff."

Raven looked up at Cyborg shaking her head. "I'm not talking about the size of the room, I'm talking about its location," She said allowing a small smile to play on her lips.

"Uh, dudes…what's Raven talking about?" Asked Beast Boy popping his head up from a drawer and looking at the other titans confused.

"Think about it," Said Raven sighing, "When the ship goes down, where is the water going to go first?"

"The…low part?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

Raven sighed, "Exactly…and where is the low part?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking satisfied.

"Here?" Questioned Beast Boy.

Raven nodded, "Exactly and-."

Starfire gasped cutting her friend off. "Raven this is horrible! If we do not do something about this our friends may-."

Starfire was quickly cut off by the sound of the door opening, revealing the boy wonder looking slightly confused. Starfire let out a loud squealing sound that slightly resembled that of nails scratching a chalkboard and quickly ran to the boy embracing him in a tight hug. "Robin! I am elated to see you! I did not think you would ever-."

Robin smiled and quickly hugged her back now that he knew who she was. "It's good to see you too Star," He whispered to her happily before he pulled away. "But Titans, there's some serious business at hand…I don't think we're in our timezone anymore I think-."

"We know," Stated all the titans simultaneously.

"You…do?" Asked Robin looking confused.

"Well, duh!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "Everyone's walking around in overalls, fancy hats, poofy dresses and-."

"We get the point," Said Raven rolling her eyes at him. "The question is…how are we going to get out of here?"

"Raven, are you sure that you're power's aren't working?" Asked Robin.

"Positive," Said Raven. "If they were working something would have blown Cyborg or Beast Boy up by now," she stated making the two boys go very pale.

Robin sighed, "Do you think there's any way to get them back?" He asked.

"I don't know…maybe if I would meditate enough I could gain enough power to get us back home…but I'm not sure if-."

"We'll have to try it and see if it works," said Robin, "Raven's our only way out of here."

"That makes us feel _so_ much better!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, who in return received a signature death glare from Raven. "No offence to Rae or anything…but how is she supposed to get her powers back by mediating? You expect her to sit up for five days straight trying to gain powers that-."

"Firstly, my name's Raven," she stated keeping a glare on the boy. "And secondly, I doubt it would take five days to regain total power."

"Great!" Exclaimed Cyborg, "That means we'll be home in-."

"The minimum amount of time would probably be anywhere from ten to twenty…days," said Raven, looking at each of her friends a bit nervously.

"You're kidding…right Rae?" Asked Beast Boy smiling a bit.

"Do I kid Beast Boy?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy shook his head still keeping a weak smile on his face. "No, but…heh there's a first time for everything right?"

Raven sighed, "I'll try…I can't guarantee it will work but the most I can do is try."

Robin nodded at the dark girl before directing his attention to Starfire. "Now, I don't think we can all stay here so…"

"Oh, come friends!" Starfire yelled. "I shall take you to Raven and I's room of slumber." She quickly picked up Robin's hand and drug him out into the hallway.

Cyborg let out a loud whoop before turning back to Raven and sticking his tongue out in an I-told-you-so manner before running after the two lovebirds.

"I'm going to stay here and meditate for a bit," Raven piped up. "I figure it'll be easier without any distractions. I'll find you guys in the room later okay?" She asked glancing at Beast Boy momentarily before placing herself on the floor and shutting her eyes humming her normal mantra.

"Dude, I'm not going to leave you all alone here Raven," Beast Boy answered. "I mean there's like rats and stuff down here."

Raven opened one eye and stared him down. "So what are you going to do?" She asked. "Just sit here until I'm done meditating for today? That could take hours."

Beast Boy shrugged and casually closed the door behind him. "Maybe I'll learn something new. Oh, you could teach me how to meditate! Maybe your powers will work better if there are two people saying your spell thingy."

Raven flinched. "It's called a mantra Beast Boy and I hate to tell you but that's not how it works."

Beast Boy waved his hand in front of his face as if he was dismissing the thought. "Oh well, maybe it'll teach me to be less…"

"Annoying?" Raven asked as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Very funny Raven," Beast Boy answered plopping himself down on the floor in front of her. "But sure, something like that."

This time both of her eyes opened and she looked at him with an amused smile. "You really want to learn how to meditate?" Raven asked surprised.

Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, does that mean you'll actually teach me?" He asked.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm either going to imitate you very badly or you could teach me what to do," he answered beaming at her.

"Alright, then lets get started I don't have any time to waste," Raven said. "Do you know what you're doing?" She watched as Beast Boy sat Indian style on the floor looking expectantly at her.

"No biggie Raven," Beast Boy said smiling. "I've watched you do this a million times!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "You've watched me?" She asked sounding almost shocked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "You know what I mean, you meditate a lot in the main room of the tower and I…"

Raven held up the palm of her hand to cut him off. "I get it," She said. "Please, just let me get started on this."

"No problem Rae!" Beast Boy chirped happily as he closed his eyes waited for her to begin.

"It's _Raven_, Beast Boy," she mumbled.

"Raven right! Sorry, I'll remember!" He exclaimed still keeping his eyes locked shut.

Raven rolled her eyes once before closing them and posing her thumb and index finger together. And they chanted, "_A__zerath Metrion Zinthos._"

* * *

**Will anyone still read this? I don't know. Haha but I hope those of you that do read it enjoy. I'm doing my best to keep them all in character while they look normal. It's kinda difficult. By the way…I love snow days. XD **

**Xoxo- Megz**


	5. There’s a spark

**Previous chapter: **

"_It's _Raven_, Beast Boy," she mumbled._

"_Raven right! Sorry, I'll remember!" He exclaimed still keeping his eyes locked shut._

_Raven rolled her eyes once before closing them and posing her thumb and index finger together. And they chanted, "__Azerath Metrion Zinthos.__"_

Chapter Five: '**There's a spark**'

"Are you guys sure we shouldn't go look for B?" Cyborg asked as he plopped himself down on the elegant couch that had been placed inside of Starfire and Raven's room.

"I'm sure he's fine Cyborg," Robin answered. "He's probably with Raven somewhere."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Well, I realize that. I also realize that by now she could have thrown him off of the ship by now. You know how they hate each other."

Starfire gasped. "Friends Beast Boy and Raven do not like each other?"

"Well, I doubt she likes him very much right now, considering he was the one who freaked her out and made her powers go crazy which made us end up here," Cyborg paused for a brief moment. "To think about it I don't see why any of us would be happy with him right now but I still don't want Rae to kill the little guy!"

Robin signed as he paced around the room. "We can't really worry about what Raven's doing to Beast Boy right now. We need to think of a way to get out of here if Raven's meditation doesn't work. Does anyone know what year it is?" Robin asked.

Starfire and Cyborg stared at him as if he was delusional. "Robin," Starfire began softly. "You were not informed of which ship we have been placed on?"

Robin looked back and forth between the two. "No one told me anything, I was so busy looking for you and Raven I didn't have any time to go sight seeing," Robin answered as he sent Cyborg a glare.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "B and I were the ones who found them!" He chuckled a bit. "Although I guess you're right, we were slacking, the only reason we found them was because B thought Raven was the hottest thing since sliced bread! Hey, do you think they have sliced bread in this time zone?"

"Cyborg focus!" Robin snapped. "What time zone are we in? I've deducted that it has to be sometime in the early nineteen hundreds but-."

"Robin we are on the Titanic…" Starfire answered slowly as she tapped her two index fingers together and tried to avoid eye contact with the boy.

Robin's face paled. "The Titanic? As in the real ship from the movie we were watching? As in if we don't get out of here in five days we could all perish in the ocean!" Robin seemed to be getting more worried by the minute. "How did…why did…I think I'm going to kill Beast Boy."

Cyborg let out a nervous laugh to relieve a bit of tension in the room. "I guess it's a good thing we can't find him then huh?"

"Yeah," Robin mumbled. "Good thing."

"Friends we must not have such little faith in Raven. I believe she will come through for us and we will be home in a short time!" Starfire chirped happily.

"It's not that I don't have faith in Raven," Robin said as he took a seat next to Cyborg. "It's the fact that Beast Boy is probably irritating Raven to no end and she can't get any meditating done and because of that we're going to be stuck here."

"Robin does have a point," Cyborg began. "Maybe I should try to find him, we can go hit the dinner buffet or something."

Robin highly doubted that they had dinner buffets at this time in history but he decided to ignore that comment as he watched Cyborg run off. The only thing he was concerned about was getting the titans home safely.

"Now what shall we do friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently as she took Cyborg's place on the couch.

Oh, right, Robin was also concerned with that…because that's what a fearless leader should be concentrating on of course.

"I don't know Star," Robin said as he glanced up at the beautiful alien princess. He could feel his heart melting at the mere sight of her saddened eyes. "Why don't we go check out the deck? It'll get our minds off of all this for awhile."

"Oh friend Robin that is a most excellent idea!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed hold of his hand and practically drug him out the door.

* * *

Raven opened one of her brilliant violet eyes to look at her teammate sitting across from her. For awhile now it seemed as if she had been the only one chanting, though she figured Beast Boy had just gotten tongue tied with the Azerathian words and had decided to stop. But when she opened her eyes it seemed as if her former green teammate had actually fallen asleep.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Typical," She mumbled as she reached over and shook his shoulder in a small attempt to wake him up.

"Five more minutes Robin that's all I ask. I promise I won't be late to training again," Beast Boy mumbled swatting Raven's hand away.

"Beast Boy, wake up!" Raven snapped getting a tad angrier.

The boy raised his hand in the air as if telling her to hold on a minute. This did not bode well with the dark girl. Quickly and quietly Raven lifted her hand into the air and smacked his head which in return jolted him awake in less than two seconds.

"Dude! What was that for?" Yelled Beast Boy grabbing his aching head and wincing in pain.

Raven shrugged. "You fell asleep and you wouldn't wake up. I was checking to make sure you were alive," Raven answered smirking at him.

Beast Boy sat up slowly. "Was that a joke?" He asked.

Raven shrugged and smoothed out the front of her dress. "We should go find the others."

"Fine," Beast Boy answered grumpily. "How long was I asleep?" He asked as he stood up and stretched.

"I have no idea. I tend to lose track of time while I'm meditating," Raven replied boosting herself up off the ground and continuing to smooth her dress out.

"Oh, okay well I-oomph!"

Beast Boy seemed to lose his footing as he took a step forward towards the door which happened to send him straight to the ground. Luckily for him something soft caught his fall.

"Beast Boy you idiot!" Raven screamed. "Get off me now!"

Beast Boy could feel his cheeks flushing. He had managed to pull Raven down with him as he fell thus leaving them both in a very interesting and awkward position. "Sorry Rae I didn't mean to…"

"Yo, I thought I heard you two in here!" The unmistakable voice of Cyborg exclaimed from the door. "Robin sent me to get you BB I…oh am I…interrupting something?" He asked giving the two teens a look somewhere in between confusion and amusement.

"Cy it's not what it looks like!" Beast Boy defended quickly.

"I don't even want to know," Cyborg answered holding up a hand, indicating that he wanted Beast Boy to stop talking.

"But…" Beast Boy tried again.

"Beast Boy! Get. Off. _Now_!" Raven shouted.

He quickly turned to the girl underneath him, their faces about only three inches apart. "Oh right! Sorry Rae-."

Suddenly the four bunks beds in the little room were surrounded in a black aura before being torn apart and zooming across the room towards Cyborg.

"Whoa Raven knock it off!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy quickly leapt off the girl and ran towards Cyborg in an attempt to save him. Although he wasn't sure what he could do. It wasn't like he had powers. But as soon as he retreated from Raven's side the dark energy disappeared, leaving the pieces of the torn apart furniture to fall to the floor.

The two boys looked back to her in confusion and shock. "Dude, do you have your powers back Raven?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven's eyes darted around the room. Her powers had worked but now she felt nothing. "I…I don't know," She whispered. "I don't know what just happened," She confided her voice a littler louder this time.

"Try it Rae…ven." Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Maybe we can go home!"

Raven nodded and quickly stood up. The two males watched intently as she took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," She said quickly.

Nothing.

"I'll try again," She stated. "Azerath Metrion_ Zinthos_!" She yelled this time emphasizing the last word.

"I don't get it!" Complained Beast Boy. "You totally just had your powers back but now they're gone! What gives?"

"I think I need to meditate more," She stated.

"Well you can do that tomorrow. I think you've done enough meditating today. Come on, come with me and Cy to explore the ship," Beast Boy said as he reached out to grab hold of Raven's hand to drag her along.

She pulled her hand away from him. "You don't understand I really should…"

"You know Raven, maybe B's right. Your powers were kind of going crazy before maybe you should lay off a little bit today," Cyborg added.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "Do I really have a choice?" She asked.

"Nope!" Chorused Cyborg and Beast Boy together before they each reached out and grabbed one of her arms.

"Fine then I'll go. Just don't-ahh!"

It was too late. Before she knew what was going on her two friends had already taken it upon themselves to drag her down the hall. They ignored the horrified looks of the people they passed of course. After all forcefully dragging a woman down the hallway was probably frowned upon in their century.

* * *

"Oh Robin it is most beautiful out here is it not?" Starfire asked giggling as a cool breeze blew through her hair.

Robin smiled at the girl as he tried to contain himself from reaching out and brushing the Auburn colored hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, it really is." He obviously was not playing any attention to the ocean.

Starfire turned to the Titan's fearless leader and gave him a smile that almost caused Robin to reduce to a puddle of mush. Of course leaders didn't do that so Robin controlled himself. "What is there to do now?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know," Robin answered truthfully. "We can do whatever you want Star."

Starfire tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully before her eyes became wide and there was a visible spark of her alien beauty back in her eyes. "I believe I learned something from the movie that I want to try!" She exclaimed as she giggled and grabbed a hold of Robin's hand.

Robin was slightly worried about what she had planned. How far had they gotten in that movie again? Robin didn't know he was too busy glancing at Starfire to notice. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

She stopped at the bow of the ship and looked expectantly at Robin. "Please, may we try the feeling of flying from the front of the ship?" Starfire asked.

Robin knew she was referring to the scene in the movie where Rose and Jack were standing on the bow of the ship but he didn't know how safe that really was. "Starfire," Robin began a bit unsure how to say what he needed to say. "I don't really know if that's a good idea. I mean you could get hurt without your powers and I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

Starfire sighed, seeming slightly deflated by this comment. "Oh, that is okay Robin."

The boy wonder knew there was something wrong by the way she spoke. "Star…what is it?" He asked hoping she would confide in him.

"It is just…with the powers of our team gone it feels…strange to not be able to fly. I thought that perhaps it would feel the same as the feeling I receive when I am truly happy and can feel my feet doing the act of lifting off of the ground," she answered truthfully.

Robin didn't know what to say. It would have been so much easier if Starfire had only wanted to do it because she saw it in the movie or because it had 'looked fun'. But this had actually hit home with her and Robin didn't enjoy the fact that she was so upset. "Alright, but I want you to be very careful. I'll hold on to you so you don't fall okay?" He asked nodding towards the front of the ship.

"Oh thank you Robin that makes me most happy!" She rejoiced as she scooped him up in a quick but strong hug before be grabbed onto the railing of the bow of the ship and hoisted herself up. She giggled excitedly as she felt the cool rush of air floe through her hair blowing it wildly behind her.

As quickly as he could Robin snaked his arms around her waist before smiling and replying to her. "Okay Star, you can let go now, I've got you."

Starfire could feel a tingle ripple throughout her body as the boy wonder's hands came in contact with her waist but she quickly did her best to shake the tingle away and let go of the railing slowly. Very carefully she spread her arms so they were raised in the air and let out a loud angelic laugh. "Robin this is glorious!" She yelled over the whipping wind.

Robin could feel his smile becoming wider as he watched Starfire act so amazingly happy. Maybe Raven sending them here would bring something good about for him. Just maybe he would be able to admit his feelings to Starfire. Maybe.

* * *

**Oh, this is only the beginning. I have a lot in store for these Titans. Teehee! But I felt that you all needed an update so here you are. I hope you guys enjoy, because I'm definitely ignoring my poetry homework to do this right now. Kay, lemmie know what you think and maybe I'll update faster? *wink wink***

**Xoxo-Megz**


End file.
